


To belong

by canyousmellchips



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4104028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canyousmellchips/pseuds/canyousmellchips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla keeps wondering why she deserves someone so adorable as Laura. Pure Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To belong

**C** armilla loved every little thing about her girlfriend. She still remembered how every part of Laura made the vampire fall in love with the tiny human.

She loved the way Laura could ramble for hours, even about small things like how the university didn’t care enough to clean the nest of wombats inside the chapel.

She loved how cute Laura’s face was when she got angry about her awful roommate’s mess in their shared space.

And how she felt her heart coming back to life when, for the first time ever, someone told her: _Even you deserve better_.

Carmilla still didn’t understand how she could deserve Laura, this amazing girl who cared so much about everyone and never left things unfinished. Maybe it was part of her personality that she could see the good in even the worst people, and she wanted to give a second chance for explanations.  Sometimes the vampire could see that her girlfriend still lived in a bit of a fairy tale world in her mind, but Carmilla thought it was cute because she had so long forgotten how to see good things in the small parts of her life. And Laura gave her that…

And every kiss felt like it was healing her again, every touch warmed her, every smile filled her soul day by day.

And there were days that this love would scare her, because she still remembers how it is to not be loved back. She had her heart broken by Ell when the girl found out the real monster she was and what if Laura realized that she was not the shining heroine in armor?

But then when they had some time free from all the chaos that was around them with the murders and the anglerfish stuck in the middle of the campus, they would lay down together and hug each other so hard, like the world would end at any moment and they needed to be sure the other was there. Laura would kiss her and Carm could see tears starting to form in her eyes. When she asked if everything was alright the human would just say, _“please, don’t ever make me go through those days I thought you were dead, don’t ever leave my side again”._

The vampire would bring her closer and kiss her till she could take all the bad thoughts away from their embrace. They would go through all of this together now. The vampire, the tiny human and even annoying Xena and the ginger twins.  She hated to admit that, but Carmilla never felt  like she belonged to a place so much. There was nothing like laughing at the weird things the kids would do during the day and hiding herself in the curve of Laura’s hips and soft hands at night.

She just hoped it would last enough for a lifetime. They couldn’t have a forever but maybe they could have an infinite of small things to live together in their own broken way. This, she supposes, is what being irrevocably and blindly in love feels like. Terrifying, beautiful and exciting all at the same time.

And isn’t that how fairy tales go?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thanks, again, to Allison that helps me with my mistakes and thinks that what I write is good enough.


End file.
